Artemis Fowl And The Obsidian Conspiracy
by As If You Cared
Summary: what if what they said was true? its 2012, and 666 is here and hes taking no prisoners. They thought it was all over, It has only just begun.... The first five chapters are Data stream format.
1. Five Days To Midnight: Warnings

++ BEGIN DATA FILE++

Excerpt From Mud Man Website:

In five days the world will hold its collective breath, as the December 31st Solstice descends upon the world. Though the British public is still revelling in the streets after a euphoric home win in the most recent Olympic Games, most, if not all countries have sobered up in the face of an ever-growing crowd of believers. Even a normally Jolly America has managed to conjure up a bout of seriousness, adding locks to all its E-Procedures and doubling security on active warheads. Presidents, Prime Ministers and Dictators alike are all entering secure places in their respective countries at the advice of their respective councils and advisors, Do they know something we don't?

Well we don't know anything before, but we're going to do what we've always done, everyday since our conception

**Count Down To Doomsday**

**4 Days 23 Hours 16 Minutes 52 Seconds**

++END DATA FILE++

++ BEGIN DATA FILE++

The Final (Until Recently Lost) Prophecy Of The Flem Pot Cleaner Of Frond

After the ten seconds that last Three days

The peace twixt the centaur and pixie doth fray

But an obsidian darkness falls 'cross the land

And they are forced together, Hand In Hand

He who is Fowl, and Ivy's Friend

Will be embroiled 'till the very end

For the conflict will tear and rend

And leave deadly scars that fail to mend

For the darkness that falls over the land

Is propelled by no muddied hand

Nor the nails of a Pixie, or the scaled claws of Goblin

For this storm is a living sin

The Darkness of Obsidian

(The page is charred off at this point)

++END DATA FILE++

++FURTHER LINKS DELETED++

++ BEGIN DATA FILE++

Article Page 26.B Paragraph B Atlantis Chronicles

It's official people, the various nut jobs and loonies both above and below the earth are at it again, they're running around screaming gibberish and bearing signs of doom. Nostradamus, The Aztec Calendar, Even some interpretations of the Book! These things are now bywords for doom, as the Crux of belief beckons. Usually we wouldn't bother you with this claptrap, but it seems quite a few of these chaps are rather serious about this, already over a hundred people from our beautiful city have taken these words of doom to heart and ended their lives, poor guillible bastards. And thats to say nothing of the idiots upstairs. So a little warning to those of a superstisous leaning, lock yourself in the cupboard if you must, but nothings going to happen. I repeat

**Nothing's Going To Happen**

++END DATA FILE++

This part of the Data File compilation was collected, ordered and edited by prisoner 512 of the Atlantis SuperMax Prison (AKA the Deeps). AKA Opal Koboi Via UTC (Under Net Transfer Protocol)

++BEGIN DATA FILE++

**News-Feed 253 (AKA PodderZ Weekly**

Today a tragic accident, the first since Foaly's prediction software went live. A monster flare predicted to Boost Pod 7526 to E1 from the deeps speed exit never arrived, this caused them to fall to the centre of the earth where not even their state of the art Pod couldn't protect them from the pressure. So today we ask for a moment of silence to commemorate the death of Charon Verbil and his partner Moltries Vulcan (AKA The Phoenix). This false result was originally put down to a computer virus, however PodderZ Operative Cerebrus Canicorus has obtained information that it was actually in the process of appearing, before being slammed back into the core by a huge jolt of electromagnetic force.

++END DATA FILE++

This snippet was provided by Foaly and his partner Cabaline. After reading this he informed me that he had decided to, against his partners will, reinstated his use of tinfoil hats.

++END DATA STREAM COMPILATION++

Dear Lower Elements Police Council,

Normally I wouldn't waste my time messaging you, but I feel this is of the upmost importance. Something's going down, and your not going to like it when it blows up. I'm not going to pretend I know any more about this, because I don't, Ill keep you updated

Commander Trouble Kelp


	2. Four Days To Midnight: It Begins

**_No, I dont own AF and all the other books, wish i did though....._**

**UTP: Sender: Cmdr T. Kelp**

Recipient: RD Foaly

Bcc: Pri. 512. Deeps LEPCouncil. Gov

Subject: The Plot Thickens

Attachments:

Data File: Operation Evangelist: Interception 2c  
Data File: CropCircleMessages. Com  
Data File: Chemical Analysis Report 1665  
Data File: After Action Rep: Lt Chix Verbil  
Data File: Disaster Report 26/12/12  
Data File: Sit Rep: The Atlantis Crisis

++BEGIN DATA FILE++

At 02:13 27.12.12, this coded was intercepted on the way to cell 512 to the deeps

**Suspected Sender: Prisoner 665 in the Howling Halls Complex (Insane Asylum)**

**111100100011001100100010010010100001110**

**1001011001**

**11000111101011010110100100111011100**

**010001010011101100000100110100**

**001010001010100**

**0010010000010011101001110101001100111001**

++END DATA FILE++

++BEGIN DATA FILE++

Most recent post on blog CropCircleMessages. Com

Overnight an oddly large crop circle appeared in Tara, Ireland. It was a diamonoid shape, covered in concentric circles, and what appeared to be segmented picture of earth, going to the core. When we tried to get a closer look, some redheaded policemen and women pushed us back. They bordered off the site and began a cleanup. This involved moving the area with tractors and harvesters to "salvage the crops" and using what appeared to be metal detectors. We think this may be an attempt to study the micro particles of iron often found in so called "Genuine" crop circles. We think this may be an international cover up as we saw a whole range of skin tones, hair colour and sizes in the area. We'll keep you updated on any developments in the case.

++END DATA FILE++

++BEGIN DATA FILE++

**Chemical Analysis 1665**

Sample Found At: Crop Circle, Near E1, Tara, Ireland. Close Proximity to the Lia Fail (Stone of Destiny)

Optical Properties: Black perfectly spherical pieces of shrapnel, all exactly 0.74 mm across. Translucent appearance.

Elemental Composition: 70–75% SiO2,  
plus MgO, Fe3O4

++END DATA FILE++

++BEGIN DATA FILE++

**After Action Report: AG Incident 734**

Author and Comander Of Mission: Lt. Chix Verbil

Submitted: 27/12/12 4:01 am

I received te call at approximately 3:26 am, I was at my desk filing paper work when the call came to my desk. In a few minutes, my team and I were ready to roll at the chute. We went topside in one of Foaly's newest shuttles. We were just ahead of the Telee's and the Croppies; we flew up over the bizarre crop-formation. This wasn't some 35 year olds prank, this was something else, it had a picture of the Earth and _everything_ under it. There were these weird circles all over it, they looked kind of like shockwaves, but I'll leave that to the techies. I was told to keep the mud men from getting too good a look at the CC. The Telee's did a great job with the projection, instead of our laser cutters; they saw some of their agricultural machines. Harvesters, I think that's what they're called, we only had to mezz five people and the farmer. A bunch of conspiracy nut jobs, mind you they only helped our case! A bunch people with very little credibility running around screaming about cover-ups ha, sometimes I wonder how our ancestors put up with them for so long! Ahh well, each to his own. We believe this mission was a success. The techies seemed to be freaked out by something in the circle, looked just like the things you usually find in crop circles, only black.

++END DATA FILE++

++BEGIN DATA FILE++

Pod Disaster Report 1a

Author: Foaly

This accident was the first of its kind, well the first of everything in pod disasters. It wasn't one of the first deaths in extreme podding, but that's not the point. Yesterday what was originally thought to be a glitch, but know found (much to the relief of the Pod going community) that this wasn't correct. We know, thanks to intelligence gathered by Podderz Weekly, we can now deduce that it was actually caused by a blast of electromagnetic energy, pulling the flare back into the core. We are currently developing sensors to stop this from happening again. Hopefully there were no serious after effects from the increase in core pressure, which though small, may have been significant

++END DATA FILE++

++BEGIN DATA FILE++

**Sit-Rep: Atlantis Crisis**

Timeline:

3:53 am: Notable increase in pressure around the Sub-Terran fault in the Atlantic Ocean

3:55 am: The ridge of core pressure from the pod flare reaches the southern edge of the fault and Atlantis.

3:56 am: Seismic sensors detect large movement in the fault

3:59 am: LEPMarine called to Evac high priority targets

4:02 am: Pod shafts close as ridge of pressure bubbles directly underneath them

4:09 am: The Sub-Terran fault shifts dramatically, causing a break in the mantle.

4:17 am: The ridge of high pressure reaches the north side of Atlanta, and by extension, the Pod chutes.

4:18 am: The high pressure of the ridge bursts the pressure valves, welding the doors shut, and melting all the wiring in the externs of the city.

4:19 am: All contact is lost with both Atlanta and LEPMarine 2

4:23 am: Emergency power comes online, the few remaining ULT transmitters power up giving a brief glimpse of the situation.

4:24 am: LEPMarine units 12, 16 and 72 are scrambled to attempt to save the population

4:26 am: Unit 16 loses all power and contact with Mission Control

4:28 am: Unit 12 succumbs to whatever force destroyed or damaged Unit 16

4:29 am: Unit 72 is recalled; though power begins to rapidly drain they manage to escape the city. Though heavily damaged, it limps on for two more nautical miles before the crew is forced to abandon ship, as the Oxy-Gen system gives out. They were recorded as surfacing, but have yet to be recovered.


End file.
